Quality of Service (QoS) is a business level policy applied to individual network switches in a network in order to deliver optimized business outcomes in a datacenter. Network switch level policy definitions involve applying a series of parameter values that constitute a QoS configuration which influences traffic classification, congestion avoidance and/or congestion management of the network switch. The behavior exhibited by a network switch may depend on hardware capabilities, traffic types, traffic load traversing the network switch, and/or the QoS configuration that have been applied.